


the eyes justify the blood

by summerdayghost



Category: Scream (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 16:23:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21413119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerdayghost/pseuds/summerdayghost
Summary: On which parent Billy felt Sidney was more like.
Relationships: Billy Loomis/Sidney Prescott
Kudos: 18





	the eyes justify the blood

Most people told Sidney that she looked like her dad when they remarked on family resemblance. This was always presented as a compliment, and it always made her bashful.

Billy guessed he could see her father in her if he tried, but when he looked at Sidney all he saw was that whore she called a mother that no one had dared compare her to since the funeral. Not out loud anyway. It was in her eyes, in her soul.

This made kissing Sidney all the more sweet even if Billy had to stop himself from biting off her tongue.


End file.
